Clumsy Girl
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Of all the people to see Narcissa fall and break her ankle, why did it have to be the one boy she's always wanted to impress?:: Rodcissa fluff


With a yelp, Narcissa lunges forward suddenly. Her arms flail wildly but only find air as she slips and slides on the ice before crashing unceremoniously.

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride," she groans, realizing that she hadn't been alone during her tumble.

Slowly, as carefully as she can, she tries to climb to her feet, but as soon as she applies pressure to her left foot, fire shoots through her leg. Eyes watering, she gasps and falls back onto the ice. "And my ankle," she adds, her cheeks burning in spite of the bitter cold.

Rodolphus carefully maneuvers the slippery ground. Narcissa wishes that she could melt into a puddle. Of everyone in the castle, why did he have to be the one to witness her fall? She's always tried to act so grownup and graceful around him, and now he's seen what a careless fool she is.

He kneels beside her, examining her ankle. "Broken, maybe. Hopefully just sprained," he announces. "What were you doing?"

"I was walking. My foot slipped," she answers, her cheeks turning an unflattering red.

He climbs to his feet with a surprising steadiness. "Let's get you back to the castle."

"I can't walk."

His lips quirk into a mischievous smile. "Who said anything about you walking?"

Before she can react, he lifts her easily and guides her onto his back. "Just wrap your legs around me and hold onto my shoulders," he instructs.

Narcissa groans. She's far too old for a piggyback ride, and Blacks are above such silly things. Still, there's no room to protest. She buries her face in the back of his neck, hoping that no one they pass will recognize her.

"That looked like a bad fall," he says. "Are you sure it's just your ankle?"

 _And my pride,_ she thinks. _My ankle will mend, but my pride won't._

"Pretty sure," she whispers, her face growing hotter than she had thought possible.

"Out of the way!" Rodolphus bellows as they pass through the courtyard.

A group of students gasp and scurry away quickly. Narcissa hides her face, praying that her hair shields her from their view. Blacks are supposed to be elegant, dignified women, and here she is, being carried like a child at fourteen.

"I'm sure I can walk," she insists weakly.

"Your ankle is like three times its normal size, Cissa. Just enjoy the ride."

Easy for him to say. He'll probably sit around with his friends later, laughing about it. _Narcissa, that's right, Narcissa bloody Black! She fell right on her arse. Had to carry her myself. You should have seen her._

 _Oh, I did see her, Rod. Whole school saw her on your back._

"What happened?"

Narcissa looks up, grateful to be in the hospital wing.

"She lost her footing on a bit of ice," Rodolphus answers, setting Narcissa down. "Can't tell if it's broken or sprained."

Madam Pomfrey nods, indicating a group of students. "I'll get to her as soon as I give them their Pepperup Potions," she says, hurrying off, her vials of potions clattering as she goes.

"You don't have to wait with me," Narcissa says, scowling.

"I want to."

"Why?"

"I like your company."

Somehow, she doesn't believe him. Rodolphus has never really spoken to her. No doubt, he's always just seen her as Bellatrix's kid sister.

"I'll be fine."

"I care about you, okay?"

She looks up at him, searching his face for some sign of a punchline, but there's only sincerity in his eyes. "Why?" she asks again.

"You're cute. I've always wanted to talk to you, but, well, your sisters scare me."

Narcissa snorts. She supposes Andi and Bella can be rather intimidating. Part of her wonders if this is why she's never had anyone ask her on a date.

"So, imagine my luck when I got to swoop in and be your rescuer," he continues. "I mean, I'm sorry it had to happen like that. I would have preferred for you to not get injured in the process."

She can't help but smile. All this time, she's tried to make him notice her, and he had just been too scared to tell her it had worked. "You don't think I'm a clumsy idiot?"

"Clumsy, maybe," he admits. "Idiot? No. Never."

Her smile broadens. It seems silly now that just moments ago she had been worried that he would laugh at her and think that she's a child.

"Let's see what we have here," Madam Pomfrey says, examining her ankle. "Broken bone. Easy fix."

She plucks a potion from her collection and hands it to Narcissa. Narcissa drinks it quickly, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"You'll be good as new in about half an hour," the Healer assures her. "I'll be back to check on you then."

"So, now that we've broken the ice-"

"Not funny," Narcissa groans.

Rodolphus laughs. "Couldn't resist. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together next weekend."

"I thought you were afraid of my sisters."

"I am," he confirms with a grin. "But I saved their sister. I'm sure they wouldn't if I took you on a date."

"I guess we'll find out," she laughs, returning his grin.


End file.
